


Know How To Please

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has apparently reached the breaking point of his relationship with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know How To Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxylady40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxylady40/gifts).



> For a lovely person who really wanted to hear certain words coming from certain lips ;)

 

“I could do what you do John, go out weekend after weekend to bed one willing woman after another. I’d be good at it, of course I would be, I’m good at everything. I’d use every skill at my disposal to read her needs in the way she moved, the way she responded….you know I could do it and then I would be _devastating_ ,” he said. “I’d know exactly how to please a woman, I’d know exactly where to put my fingers, where to put my tongue, where to put my – you want it John – _my_ fingers, _my_ tongue. Think about violinists, _think about what they can do with their fingers_.”

John couldn’t believe Sherlock was speaking to him like this but he was. He wasn’t sure how they’d gotten into their current position of John being pushed up against the wall of the foyer with Sherlock practically grinding his body against him. They’d been on a case for days. Neither of them had gotten enough sleep. Their nerves were snapping and they had begun to fight over everything until Sherlock was furious with John. That anger had spilled out until all the years and months of sexual tension bubbled up and threatened to overflow. The thought of someone else being with Sherlock like that made John’s insides burn hot and he scowled, “You don’t like imagining that do you John, me, with a woman? No, I can see that you don’t. Stop denying it John. It’s me you want to fuck, it’s me you want to be fucked by. I’m tired of waiting John.”

Sherlock kissed him. It should have been strange. John wasn’t gay, he’d fought against his growing attraction to Sherlock for so long now it was like he didn’t know how to do anything else but Sherlock wasn’t giving him a choice. “Open your mouth.” growled the taller man and John obeyed. His lips parted and the Sherlock was kissing him so deeply John could feel it in his soul, “I’m going to fuck you John, I’m going to fuck you and own you and make you mine the way you’ve always wanted to be.”

 _No! That’s not what John wanted at all, he wasn’t gay!_ Sherlock’s tongue explored and John found his arms had wrapped around Sherlock’s torso and that his fingers were gripping Sherlock’s jacket so hard it threatened to give at the seams. Dopamine flooded his system as Sherlock went from kissing his mouth to biting down John’s neck and groping John’s ass. Doubts began to hazily manifest. _If he wasn’t gay why was his hand shoved down Sherlock’s pants to grope his ass in return and why was his cock so hard it was threatening the integrity of his zipper?_ “That’s it John, you’re getting hard for me aren’t you? God yes you are.” Sherlock nearly dragged John into his bedroom, kicking the door shut, “I’m going to keep you naked.” promised the taller man, “I’m going to take away all your clothes so I can see every inch of that sweet little body of yours.” Sherlock’s gaze was lascivious and John found himself blushing. _How was this all happening and why wasn’t he trying to stop it?_ He hadn’t said a word of protest so far, hadn’t even tried to push Sherlock away. He could break at least four of Sherlock’s major bones if he wanted but he didn’t raise a finger against the man.

Sherlock divested him of every stitch as promised, rubbing his own hard flesh against John, their chests meeting as Sherlock kissed him deeply before pushing John knees first onto the bed, “I’m not waiting.” said Sherlock flatly, “I’ve watched you leave me to go fuck one woman after another and I’ve had enough. I’m going to be the one fucking you from now on John Watson, that’s just the way it’s going to be.”

Rudely Sherlock spread John’s ass wide open and spit. His fingers were on John in moments, swirling and pressing. John was in a state of shock, naked, kneeling on Sherlock’s bed while his flatmate used his long hard fingers to penetrate him. John heard a drawer pull open and was relieved when he heard the unmistakable sound of a condom being opened, and of lube being pumped out. Sure enough Sherlock’s slicked fingers smoothed gel onto him, rubbing carefully before he slipped in the first finger nearly to the second knuckle. John grunted with discomfort. As promised Sherlock’s long clever fingers deftly reached John’s prostate, and with delicate swirls danced a teasing pattern over it. John groaned deeply and felt his cock begin to leak fat tears of precum.

“You’ve got a lovely cock. If I weren’t making a point right now I’d suck it.” said Sherlock almost clinically, already nudging a second finger in, “Luckily for you my cock isn’t uncomfortably thick but it is a bit on the long side so you may be feeling me for some days after tonight. I’ll make sure of it.”

The truth of that came quickly. In less time than John thought was feasible Sherlock was holding his shaft as he pushed the hard flared head of his erection into John’s well slicked hole, “God this is fantastic. Your arse is gorgeous. I’m going to fuck it every chance I get.” promised Sherlock rudely. John closed his eyes as Sherlock pressed home. _He’d never experienced anything like it. He’d never once experimented with a man, not even in the army where frankly half the men in got off with other men no matter how straight they were. It was just a matter of limited opportunities combined with a biological urge to orgasm on a regular basis_. Now he had at least eight inches of eager consulting detective buried up his arse and he still hadn’t protested.

Sherlock fucked John in a strangely efficient manner, and John realized that while Sherlock certainly knew what he was doing he hadn’t actually done it before. John was being fucked to pieces by a virgin who was already some kind of sex god. He couldn’t help himself, he groaned again and felt his cock throb, “Close already John?” panted Sherlock who worked the head of his cock over John’s prostate again. “Me too, of course I didn’t expect to last this long.” He pumped a few more times, his panting becoming breathy and laced with moans, “This is so good John, so good.”

John reached for himself but Sherlock took his cock in his hand instead. Those same long hard fingers circled around it and pulled in time with his thrusts, the broad surface of Sherlock’s thumb swiping over the head of John’s cock occasionally, his fist twisting as he began to move faster. John felt his whole body tense and Sherlock groaned deeply in his ear, “That’s it John, come, come on my hand, come on my bed, I want it everywhere. I’m going to fill you up John and keep you full of my cock until you can’t feel normal without it.”

Sherlock’s words were so wrong yet John felt his insides turning to molten lava as his orgasm built. Sherlock’s cock was the center of it, the steely shaft becoming the unyielding center of the most mind-blowing orgasm John had ever had. “John!” Sherlock was fucking him harder than ever, his come-covered hand now on John’s hips as he went as fast as he could, “Oh yes John oh yes John oh yes John.” chanted Sherlock and John felt the cock inside him swell and pulse. Suddenly he regretted the condom, wishing that for this first time Sherlock could have spilled his seed directly into him. Sherlock swirled his hips and John was suddenly aware at how overstretched he was. Sherlock was still breathing hard as he extracted himself and collapsed panting beside John who fell face forward on the bed, his ass throbbing, “Do we have an understanding?” asked Sherlock, his voice sharp despite the weariness he was feeling.

John thought about it. _No more chasing women. No more taking them to movies or out to dinner, of having to hang around with girlfriends or relatives whose names he could never remember. No more going to bars to try and find someone who excited him even a little bit._ He had it all here at home now. Sherlock was already his best friend, his flatmate, his partner. Adding lover to the list seemed only natural. “We do.” said John, speaking for the first time all night.

“Good.” said Sherlock. “I’m glad we sorted this little matter out.”

John chuckled and Sherlock smiled. Both of them were too tired to do more than drag a blanket over themselves before they fell asleep sticky and smelling of sex. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the second, nor the third…


End file.
